De Arboles, Humanos y Demonios
by brianditalinda22
Summary: Un breve relato de Sesshoumaru... Su fortaleza es tener a alguien a quien protejer... PESIMO SUMMARY... entren y lean


Espero les guste

Los personajes no me pertenecen bla... bla... bla

Solo Kasuru

* * *

_**-Padre, he heredado tu misma debilidad-**_ eran los pensamientos de Sesshoumaru mientras miraba el cielo-**_ pero creo que al mismo tiempo es una fortaleza-  
_**

* * *

Despues de la muerte de Inu-Taisho, Sesshoumaru en su busqueda de poder, combatio contra varios yōkai. Pero las palabras de su padre seguian dando vueltas en su mente

_¿Tienes algo que proteger?_

_-yo, Sesshoumaru no tengo que proteger a nadie_- esas fueron las ultimas palabras que le dijo a su padre

El gran poder de el daiyōkai, no se ponian en duda; pero en una ocasion un descuido de su parte tuvo grandes consecuencias; el desconocer que su espada Tenseiga era inservible que no servia para combatir le ocasiono fuertes heridas de gravedad, y por primera vez en su vida tuvo que transformarse en el bello e imponente Perro Blanco, y de esta manera elimino a todos sus adversarios.

-_Padre; ¿por que me heredaste esta inservible espada?_-repasaba en su mente una y otra vez-_ yo me merecia las otras espadas Sounga_ _y Tessaiga_-

Despues de un rato, localizo un bosque, donde instintivamente busco refugio en el arbol mas grande que encontro; recostado quejandose de las heridas las cuales no tardarian mas de una semana en sanar. Al caer la noche pudo sentir la prescencia de varios humanos, cerca de donde se encontraba existia un pequeño pueblo

-_estupidos humanos... los odio; pero en el fondo odio a esa mujer, Izayoi por tu culpa mi padre ha muerto- _decia

-_el odio es un sentimiento de los humanos; y tu siendo un gran demonio no puedes tener esa caracteristica-_ una mujer salio entre los arbustos-_ de seguro esa mujer toco el corazon de tu padre_

-_CALLATE-_ grito Sesshoumaru, debido a su gran concentracion no pudo percibir la prescencia de la joven mujer; esa chica tenia el cabello oscuro, unos ojos color miel, y una piel blanca, parecia una diosa encarnada en una mujer humana-_ tu no sabes nada de mi...- _dijo con indiferencia

-_tienes razon- _en su rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa-_ yo no se nada sobre ti... por cierto mi nombre es Kasuru... ahora aunque no lo quieras ya sabes algo sobre mi- _Sesshoumaru la miraba incredulo por lo que habia escuchado

-_tonterias-_ el hecho de mirarla la desconcerto, él nunca habia mirado a un humano

-_yo se que te molesta mi prescencia... y tambien sé que eres muy poderoso, pero no por eso me voy a asustar- _la joven se encontraba a un lado del demonio- _eres muy callado- _la joven se sento a un lado de Seshoumaru- _linda estola, es muy suave- _decia mientras la acariciaba

-_alejate-_ le ordeno, pero el dolor lo invadio con mas fuerza

-_ no estas bien...- _la joven se levanto y reviso las heridas de él, a pesar de sus quejas-_ este veneno es capaz de matar a un dios, en un momento volvere con un antidoto-_ la joven corrio a su pueblo y busco los ingredientes necesarios, ya hecho esto se regreso con Sesshoumaru

-_prefiero morir antes de deberle la vida a una escoria como tu...- _se quejo con su tono indiferente

-_lo de escoria lo discutiremos despues... pero por ahora sanare esas heridas- _decia mientras se acercaba a él, quien se movia para que no se acercara mas-_¿quieres ser mas fuerte que tu padre?_- esa pregunta lo desconcerto y se quedo petrificado, lo cual aprovecho Kasuru para colocarle el antidoto-_ listo... ahora ya te recuperaras mas rapido-_

-_no esperes que te de las gracias...-_

-_no te preocupes, pero durante una semana no podras usar tus poderes sobrenaturales- _Sesshoumaru se enfado, e intento utilizar sus garras venenosas, pero no consiguio nada

-_¿que haz hecho?_- le pregunto enfadado

-_lo que pasa es que, cuando estaba haciendo el antidoto, no pude conseguir el ultimo ingrediente tuve que reemplazarlo con otro, que tiene los mismo efectos pero que neutraliza los poderes de los demonios...- _contesto mientras se sentaba de nuevo a su lado, el silencio invadio el lugar-_¿como te llamas?_... _si no me dices tu nombre te puedo matar en este instante_-

-_ja... alguien como tu no podria eliminar al Gran Sesshoumaru-_

-_wow... asi que tu nombre es Seshoumaru... he escuchado de ti; se dice que eres muy poderoso-_

_-...-_ se quedo en silencio, por un arranque de superioridad le dijo su nombre a esa joven, tal parecia que ella era mas fuerte en otros aspectos, en primera logro hacer que él supiera algo de ella sin que él quisiera, tambien logro dejarlo sin posibilidades de atacar y por ultimo logro hacer que le dijera su nombre

-_me agradas... te traje algo de comida- _Sesshoumaru miro con desprecio la comida-_ ya se que me vas a decir que tu no comeras esta asquerosa y repugnante comida de humanos y bla, bla, bla-_

-_exacto-_

_-pero por ahora no podras cazar tus alimentos, asi que es lo unico que te queda... me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Sesshoumaru- _la joven dejo al gran daiyōkai en el gran arbol

Durante toda la semana Kasuru, visitaba y hablaba con Sesshoumaru quien no le contestaba ni le hablaba, solo la escuchaba, ella le conto que su sueño era viajar por el mundo y comprarse muchos kimonos, uno de cada pueblo que visistara.

A lo largo de la semana el daiyōkai esperaba a la joven, aunque nunca lo admitiere le gustaba escuchar esa voz.

-_dicen que cuando conoces a alguien en un arbol, esa persona trascendera en tu vida...- _conto Kasuru el ultimo dia que se veria con Sesshoumaru-_eso es muy cierto... tu haz trascendido en mi... y aunque ya no te vuelva a ver siempre pensare en ti...- _ Kasuru abrazo a Sesshoumaru -se que me odias por ser una humano-

_-ya me siento mejor... por eso ya me voy-_sesshoumaru se puso de pie rapidamente y se alejo volando

_-Adios...- _susurraron al mismo tiempo

Al pasar el tiempo, Sesshoumaru nunca dejo de pensar en la joven y un dia decidio visitarla, pero al llegar al pueblo, lo encontro totalmente destruido, y los cadaveres de los pobladores estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar

_-El Gran Sesshoumaru-sama, esta aqui, no lo puedo creer-_

-_KASURU_- él localizo a la joven y la sotuvo en sus brazos

-_tenias razon, los humanos somos escoria, matamos por placer, como estos bandidos- _decia

-_no todos, tu no eres escoria... eres diferente a ellos-_ contesto

-_en mi siguiente vida, quisiera estar junto a ti, por lo menos una vez mas...-_ la joven murio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-_odio a todos los humanos... son tan debiles...-_ lentamente coloco el cuerpo de Kasuru en el suelo, y de un movimiento elimino a todos los bandidos que estaban ahi.

Sin saber por que razon, enterro el cuerpo de Kasuru junto al arbol donde se conocieron con una leyenda en la cruz que colocó, la cual decia "_cuando conoces a alguien en un arbol, esa persona trascendera en tu vida"_

-_Adios... Kasuru- _decia mientras se alejaba caminando

* * *

Despues de la Batalla contra Inuyasha en la tumba de su padre, Sesshoumaru se refugio en un gran bosque, bajo la sombra de un gran arbol y tambien un bella joven Princesa se enamoro de él, ella solia tocar su flauta para el, aunque lo hacia lejos del yōkai mantenia una distancia prudente para que él pudiera escucharla.

Cuando su padre dispuso a atacarlo, ella ya no toco mas.

Sara vendio su vida a los demonios para volver a ver a su amado Sesshoumaru

-_sientete libre de tocar para mi, donde sea que te encuentres-_ fueron las ultimas palabras para ella, otorgandole asi el descanso eterno

* * *

Tiempo despues, se encontro en la misma situacion y siendo rescatado por la Tenseiga, llego de nuevo a un gran arbol, donde encontro a la pequeña Rin, una humana que se le hacia conocida. Pero que murio asesinada por los lobos

-_esta niña...-_ dijo al ver el pequeño cuerpo inerte en el suelo, de pronto sintio la curiosidad de probar su espada, una agitada del Colmillo Sagrado, basto para revivir a Rin.

Ahora Rin lo acompaña a todos los lados, y siempre el le regala un kimono nuevo.

* * *

_-¿que hubiera pasado si supiera para que servia la Tenseiga en aquella ocasion?... quizas ahora ella estaria aqui-_ se pregunto y recordo las ultimas palabras de Kasuru **"_en mi siguiente vida, quisiera estar junto a ti, por lo menos una vez mas"- _**_ahora entiendo a quien me recuerdas Rin, te pareces tanto a ella, Kasuru e cumplido tu sueño- _decia para si mismo- _padre me parezco tanto a ti... yo tambien protejo a un humano... ahora tengo a alguien quien protejer-_

_-es cierto las personas que conoces bajo un gran arbol trascenderan en tu vida... para siempre-_

&FIN&

* * *

Mi primer fic de Sesshoumaru, es mas es mi primer de Inuyasha

Reviews por favor


End file.
